The present invention relates to a headliner. More specifically, the present invention relates to an airbag carrier bracket for a headliner.
The development and improvement of side impact protection, including side curtain airbags, has been of continuing priority in the automotive industry. One method of providing side impact protection, is to deploy a side curtain airbag in a downward fashion from a vehicle roof along the vehicle side walls.